Portland Protective Association
|comments = }} Background The Portland Protective Association was a nation created by Norman Arminger immediately after the Change. It was, in everything but name, a kingdom. Portland was one of few cities in North America to survive the Change. The Lord Protector was the king, the Lady Sandra was the queen, and, eventually, their daughter Mathilda was designated a princess. Founding Members * Norman Arminger * Sandra Arminger * Conrad Renfrew Key Events The Association controlled a large portion of land in what were northern Oregon and southern Washington states, and as far east as the Camas Prairie region in Idaho, where Duke Iron Rod was defeated. The PPA could also field a professional army of nearly 10,000 strong and in an emergency nearly 20,000 for a limited time due to planting and harvesting requirements. The Association participated in the active defense against the Pendleton Round-Up, learning too late that Sethaz and Martin Thurston were present for the battle. Miscellaneous After the War of the Eye Association peons and serfs, virtual slaves in Protectorate society, were allowed to move as they willed. A large number of peons and serfs relocated to Allied lands. The remaining serfs and peons were granted a better standard of living under the terms of peace set by the meetings at Corvallis. After the war any person wishing to leave the Protectorate could. Thus basic living conditions for the lower classes were more humane. Many Mackenzies however were still disgusted with the way Protectorate society operated. When CUT and Boise forces move on Pendleton the PPA sends a large contingent of men at arms and cavalry to assist allied forces. When the delaying action fails CUT and Boise forces move on the PPA's territory hitting their eastern frontier and besieging their castles. Conrad Renfrew states that at that time they are in a war they can not win. Eventually Sandra Arminger realizes that the hopes of Portland and the allies lie on Rudy completing his quest. Much of the PPA nobility is from either former SCA members,or gang members. Also the PPA boasts the largest population in the entire Washington and Oregon area with well over half a million people. This population pales in comparison the the size of the United States of Boise or CUT. The Nobles Arminger created a class of nobles to help him control the nation. Among them: * Count Chehalis ** Alexi Stavarov ** Piotr Stavarov * Count Odell ** Conrad Renfrew * Baron Alequa * Baron Ath ** Tiphaine Rutherton * Baron Bethany ** Betancourt * Baron Dayton ** Emiliano Gutierrez * Baron Forest Grove ** Lord Harrison Decard , Chap 11 ** Rigobert de Stafford * Baron Gervais ** Eddie Liu ** Odard Liu ** Huon Liu * Baron Kramer, Lord Carl Wythman , Chap 8 * Baron Molalla ** Jabar Jones ** Chaka Jones * Baron Parkdale **Lord Akers * Baron Pomeroy * Baron Skagit (Puget Sound) * Baron Timmons , Chap 13 * Baron Vader * Baron Walla Walla ** Felipe de Aguirre Smith (Countess Ermentrude) * Lord de Netarts, Juhel Strangeways * Baron Bethany Knights * Sir Buzz Akers * Sir Richard Furness * Sir Drogo de Gaston * Sir Ernaldo Machado * Sir Ivo Marks * Sir Guelf Mortimer * Sir Jason Mortimer * Sir Joris Stein * Sir Ruffin Velin * Sir Jeff Wereton * Sir James Wickham Justice Justice and penalties are divided into the: * High – the authority to hang * Middle – the authority to imprison and flog * Low – the authority to levy fines and extra service References